Crown Us Together
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: Roxas and Sora are brothers born from the pack leader of their outclan group. They long to be in the sun and find a family better than the one they have. AU story based around the lion king
1. We Are One

Sora yawned stretching out his front paws, claws extended. Today was his day, he was going to go exploring and leave this giant rock. Sora stood, the sun wasn't even rising yet so he knew no one would be awake. Well that's what he thought when a stretched out paw snagged his tail and stopped him on his way out.

"Sora where are you going?" The lion, who had snagged Sora's charcoal tail, asked.

Sora sighed and turned around to look at his first-born brother, and future king, Roxas "I'm just going out exploring, go back to sleep." Sora looked at his brother kindly and did as he was told. Roxas went back to sleep, he was probably to tired to even understand the meaning of Sora's words. Roxas hadn't been getting sleep lately cause he was up so late. When Roxas was born his coat was a bright yellow but now his coat was a charcoal black, thought his eyes remained their brilliant blue. Sora's eyes used to be blue too but had turned yellow when he got older. Sora's coat also used to be a different color, it was a chocolate-brown, but now not so much.

Sora continued on his way out when he was sure his older brother was asleep, just be cause he was born a few minutes later doesn't mean he can't act like a bigger brother. The pride they lived in was an outcast one that consisted of mostly females. The leader was a black lion with blue eyes named Cloud and his mate was a really dark brown female named Tifa. Cloud and Tifa where Sora and Roxas's parents but they were rude and never around much so Roxas and Sora had to take care of themselves. They lived off of mice and small prey till they were actually bigger. Now they were better than all the hunters in their pack, though their pack was pretty small. Their second in charge was a male named Vincent, he was a burnish red with a brown mane. Vincent didn't have a mate due to dominate issues. The rest of the pack were female minus the few male cubs.

Sora ran as he saw the pridelands come into view. The pridelands were beautiful. They were green and lush, filled with prey, fresh water, and trees. Sora ran to the river that separated the lands, that was the boundary, if anyone from his pack crossed it they could be killed, but Sora didn't care when he charged across the fallen tree that acted like a bridge.

Sora skidded to a stop right before he crossed completely. He was still on the log, one more step and he was in the pridelands. Sora watched the sun as it raised into the sky. Sora had watched the sun rise for about a moon now in this same spot. He loved how beautiful it looked, plus the sun warmed his black fur into a darker chocolate color, but it disappeared when he walked back into the dankness of his pride's land. Now Sora would just basked in the light, longing for it to be their all the time.

Sora's head snapped around when he heard a twig snap. He saw his brother standing their looking kindly at him. Sora turned around and walked down the log back onto his land, and trotted up to Roxas rubbing their heads together in a loving way.

"Sora you have to be careful. If Cloud catches you, who knows what he'll do." Roxas spoke softly.

"I know it's just I want to know what it's like, come with me! We can find the pack that's over there and maybe they'll let us join!" Sora said, smiling.

"And what if they don't let us join, we'd have to come back here and Cloud would know. We can't risk that" Roxas said kindly.

Both males turn to look at the pridelands when they heard a snap. In the tall grass there was to shapes. "We have to go." Roxas whispered in Sora's ear.

"Wait I wanna see them" Sora whispered back, eyes not leaving the two figures. The figures were slowly creeping forward, they were almost to the edge of the grass.

"Run!" Roxas shouted as the two figures jumped out of the grass. Sora turned not even looking at the two fully grown males and bolted Roxas at his side.

Sora was pined to the ground as one of the males jumped on him and whispered into his ear, "Outclaner its best not to be by the border if it were any other lion they would have killed you." His tone was husky and the second lion had come to a stop behind the first. Roxas had also stopped and turned around only to gasp "Axel!"

Sora strained his eyes back to see a red lion with a spiky mane pining him. The proclaimed red lion was Axel and he moved his head till his eyes were level with Sora's yellow eyes. Axel's eyes were a sea green and below them there was upside down purple tear shapes. Axel got off of Sora and let him up. "I'm Axel, got it memorized."

"Axel! What are you doing here!" Roxas said running up to the red lion.

"Me and Riku here" Axel started, referring to the silver lion behind him," were on patrol and saw, im guessing, you brother here and thought we'd introduce ourselves.

"And I can't believe that you weren't lying when you said you where friends with an outclaner." Riku said. Sora looked at the newly introduced lion. Riku was silver with the sweetest bluish green eyes. Sora blinked his yellow eyes that had sorta turned a bit blue from when he was in the light but the blue was gone.

Roxas sighed "You two should go before Cloud sees you."

"Then how about we hang out in the pridelands, Riku and I know where all the patrols are so we could avoid them." Axel offered and Sora looked at Roxas hopefully, Sora still wanted to go despite all the bad things that could happen.

"Since I know there's no arguing with you and Sora, fine, I don't care anymore, fine." Roxas said in defeat. "Yes" Sora did a lion fist pump.

"Okay follow us" Axel said turning around and walking onto the log bridge, a disapproving Riku following behind him. Sora bolted after them with Roxas close behind. As they got off the bridge Roxas run up to walk beside Axel leaving Sora to walk beside Riku.

"Where should we go?" Axel asked, looking back at Riku and Sora, already knowing Roxas well enough to know where he wants to go.

"How about the beach?" Riku offered.

"Sure" Roxas nodded as Axel looked to see if it was okay with him.

"It should be a straight and clear way to the beach so….. Race you" Axel bolted off, leaving everyone in his dust.

"Hey!" Roxas bolted after him with Riku and Sora on his tail.

Riku was slowly gaining speed and passed Roxas with ease, but Sora had also got speed and was almost right beside the silver lion. The three soon caught up with Axel and the bigger lions slowed to a pace that Sora and Roxas could keep. The all of a sudden Axel burst into a song that everyone else soon joined in.

"As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one"

The lions laughed and kept on running and Roxas intered into a solo.

"If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?"

When Roxas stopped Sora entered in doing another solo.

"Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?"

Sora finished and Axel took over on the solo.

"Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun"

Axel looked to Riku signaling for him to continue and the silver lion did.

"Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one"

As Riku finished the four joined back together to finish the song.

"We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one"

The four laughed as the song ended and they neared the beach. The beach was beautiful, it had a water fall and a little island connected by a few trees. There where mullets jumping out of the water, some distance beyond the shore. On the island there where a few tall coconut trees but the most eye attracted piece was the crooked tree that held star shaped fruits.

"We like to call this destiny cove, Got it memorized?" Axel said, eyeing the two smaller ones. Sora's eyes were wide and he gaped in astonishment, while Roxas on the other hand gazed at it thoughtfully.

A/N: I watched the lion king 2 and was inspired to write this :3 I hope you like it I'll probably update this more than most of my stories but I'm still in the mood for typing "My Twin Sees Gods Of Death" so don't worry if you're following that one. I'm not going to slack off on it. Though I thought that when I wrote my vampire one and that didn't work out to well soo yeah but if I get good responses then I might update it more often but I'm getting some feedback from my other story so that one comes first, got it memorized?


	2. My Name Is

A/N: Thank you for the reviews or huh cough review, no plural there hahahahah. Anyway to answer x-blade025's question which was how old is in guessing just Roxy, Sor, Ax and Riku. umm I actually have no clue how the lion age's transpire to the human age's but if they were human's Riku and Axel are like 20 and Roxas and Sora are like 17 or 18 so it's legal? Idk. Also the fact that Roxas and Sora are twins might have been hard to get but they are Roxy's just older by a few minutes. Anyway now you get to read.

Sora looked at the sun set Riku by his side, both sitting on the paopu tree that inhabited the island that was just a ways off of destiny cove. Roxas and Axel had disappeared to talk about some stuff. The previous day Sora and Roxas barley got home on time for the meeting with their father so they decided to hang with their new friends after the sun went down. They left a bit earlier today because Roxas was desperate to talk to Axel who, unbeknownst to Sora, had been Roxas's friends for a long time now. Why Roxas didn't tell Sora he had a friend outside the outcasts was beyond Sora, but right now Sora just wanted to relaxe his fur a dark brown due to the sunlight.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sora spoke, breaking the silence that filled the air.

Riku turned his head to look at him and laughed, "Knowing the two of them it might take a while."

"What do you mean" Sora asked, his look of confusion turned to Riku.

"It's obvious by the way they look at each other that their in love. Can't you see it?" Riku looked Sora in his partially blue eyes.

"No I thought they were just really good friends." Sora turned his head when Riku moved and jumped off of the tree. Sora followed after him. The silver lion was now belly deep into the aqua sea, Sora knee-deep behind him.

"Have you ever swam in the ocean before?" Riku asked not even turning to look at the chocolate lion behind him.

"No, I don't think I've even swam before, we don't have that deep of watering holes in the outcast." Sora replied looking at Riku with eyes full of confusion.

"Well come on I'll teach you!" Riku ran further into the water with a laughing Sora following after him.

-….-

"I really think it's about time we do it, Roxas" Axel said, chasing after the now blonde lion.

"Axel, you know how much trouble we'd get into if I came with you. I'm going to be king after Cloud, if I disappear there will be war." Roxas replied as he continued walking back to where he left Riku and Sora at.

"but-" Axel was cut off as he heard Sora and Riku start shouting. Axel and Roxas turned their heads to the beach and ran. Hope fully everything was alright.

The two slid as the rounded a corner closing in on the beach. Axel's legs were slightly longer so he was slightly becoming faster than Roxas could handle but none of the less he didn't slow down. Though he stumbled slightly Roxas managed to keep up with Axel. They rounded another corner and reached the beach with ease. There, on the beach, with Sora and Riku, was a lioness, she was unconscious.

"Riku! Sora! Is everything okay?" Axel asked running up to the two lions that were crouched beside the maroon girl.

"Yeah I think it is" Riku replied looking up from the girl, "She needs help though."

"Okay, we can take her back to the camp, you guys okay going home by yourselves?" Axel looked over at Roxas and Sora who had started talking among themselves.

"Yeah don't worry, are you guys sure you don't need help?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel who was helping Riku lift the girl.

"No we're good." Axel looked longingly at Roxas, who just nodded and left with Sora.

-…-

Roxas trudged across the log bridge, Sora struggling across after him. The bridge was usually an easy obstacle to cross but Sora had tried to swim with Riku and that took a lot out of him. Who knew how out of shape the chocolate-brown lion was. Roxas turned his head to look at his brother who had lost his grip and slipped but was still mostly on the bridge. "You okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah just a little tired." Sora replied jumping off the bridge and landing squarely beside Roxas on the ground. "Well as soon as we get home you can sleep." Roxas reassured him.

When the brothers finally reach their home, they noticed something dreadfully wrong. Inside their cave was a blond lioness sleeping. She quickly stirred when she noticed the new presences. When she opened her blue eyes, she looked up at the two brothers who were slightly worried.

The lioness stood up and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for intruding but the King sent me here."

"Who are you and why did Cloud send you" The lioness flinched under Roxas's hard tone. Sora was just behind Roxas, too tired to speak up.

"Cloud sent me because you are prince and need a mate. My name is…."

-…-

Axel and Riku slowly haled the girl back to their shared cave. In all truth Riku was the son of the present king and Axel was there as a friend. Riku only lived with Axel because it was a pain to live in a cave with their whole pride. It was much to hot in there with about 20 lions and much easier with a Axel who was constantly emitting a large amount of heat even for a lion.

They set the maroon lioness down on an extra pile of leaves and straw that they kept in their cave in case of visitors such as this one. As they got her comfortable she slowly stirred and opened her blue eyes. "Wh-where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Riku, the prince of the pridelands, this is my friend Axel. We and a few friends found you at sea. Can you tell us your name?" Riku spoke softly.

"My name is…"

A/N: who could be these two girls? Bum bum bahhhhh…. Anyway I'm working on the next chappy for "My Twin Sees Gods of Death" So don't worry I will update it and I'm not slacking but it may take longer to update due to school starting again soon I'm going to high school and I'm worried XD


End file.
